orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Skapari
The Skapari are the ancestor species of the Vordr and the Ghaz. Background Over five thousand years ago, the ones the Vordr called Kynslod, known to themselves as the Skapari flourished upon the world of Dylja. Like any species, the Skapari wished for the advancement and growth of their civilization. As all industrializing species, the Skapari struggled to preserve their world alongside their advancing technology. To make their lives easier, the Skapari created artificially intelligences, the Nisser, to be their servants and protectors. This ushered in a great change in Skapari society as more and more of their society became automated. Faster than light travel proved to be a significant hurdle for the Skapari, but the Nisser allowed them to live lives of luxury with barely a care or a worry. Those still interested in space travel however, were able to send Nisser out into the void. While the distance was too great for any Skapari, the Nisser could effectively live on for millennia. While those sent the Nisser into the void would not live to see it, those machines would bring another revolution to Skapari society. The Skapari would very surprised to see a massive alien vessel appear above their planet. They were relieved and overjoyed to find it had been a derelict vessel, commandeered by the AI their scientists had sent out long ago. The Nisser had repaired the ship and done what they could to delve into its secrets. Suddenly, the Skapari knew they are not alone in the universe, and faster than light travel became possible. Despite this, the Skapari did not expand far. By this time, population controls were a natural part of their society. They enjoyed visiting the void, but didn’t have much need to settle it. The Nisser would continue to reach out and gather resources and research. It is during these ventures for new resources and secrets that the Nisser encountered the Demiurg, a species of stout, nomadic miners who had a particular reverence for Khaydarin Crystals, which they had built their civilization around. The Skapari had found them mere interesting decorations, and typically shattered the great crystals for use in jewelry and instruments. This greatly angered the Demiurg, who declared war on the Nisser and their Skapari masters. The Skapari were forced to fight an enemy they were unprepared for, and their disparate factions were forced to scramble together to form a unified defense. They became the Dylja Sphere Unified Nation. During this time, the Nisser naturally were weaponized, making use of their rapid ability to learn to swiftly adapt to the alien menace. The Nisser, having no reason to be humane to the aliens threatening their creators, were relentless, not only counter-attacking the Demiurg ships, but also their great Fortress City Ships. Eventually, the Demiurg fleets decided to flee their region of space, but were maliciously hunted down. While the Skapari were victorious, their society had become deeply fractured by the war. The increasing resource demands to create more ships, battlesuits, and Nisser had lead the unified Skapari government to force the people of their off-world colonies back into labor. This created a deep divide, that eventually lead to open war. The Nisser network had been segregated between the two sides, but both networks came to the same conclusion: If the Skapari continued as they were, they would either be destroyed by an outside force, or themselves. Thus, there was the One Day War. The Skapari were so dependent on the Nisser that to call it a war was a stretch. The Nisser merely rounded up their helpless creators to put them into suspended animation. What they claimed ‘was in their best interest until the galaxy had been prepared for them’. Only one known group of Skapari escaped their rampant creations. They were a dissident group separate from the colonial rebels, who saw the Nisser as having warped their society, breeding sloth, lethargy, and apathy towards the universe. This group was already constructing long-range colonization vessels when the One Day War occurred, and it is their opposition of automation that allowed them to flee. This was of course, where the Vordr and the Ghaz became familiar with the story, as Rodull’s violent storms caught the ships upon transition back to normal space, causing them to crash land. The Skapari lived on, as the Ghaz and Vordr. Category:Sapient Species